


【歷史衍生｜大唐學院日常】期末考前請勿熬夜！

by JLLDRP



Series: 歷史衍生-平行時空 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 大唐學院
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: 大唐學院日常。邏輯已死，無腦灑糖。李白/杜甫友情向。王昌齡/孟浩然友情以上戀人未滿。駱賓王/宋之問是奇妙的互助關係（？）
Relationships: 李白/杜甫, 王昌齡/孟浩然, 駱賓王/宋之問
Series: 歷史衍生-平行時空 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836337
Kudos: 4





	【歷史衍生｜大唐學院日常】期末考前請勿熬夜！

**Author's Note:**

> 大唐學院日常。邏輯已死，無腦灑糖。  
> 李白/杜甫友情向。王昌齡/孟浩然友情以上戀人未滿。駱賓王/宋之問是奇妙的互助關係（？）

  
  
  
一、

結束了複習，杜甫將書本放到書架上排好。

按照年代先後和作者姓名筆劃順序排好。

整理完書，看一看表十一點半，他調好鬧鐘爬上了床。明早最後一科必修考試，一定不能遲到。

二、

每天一定睡足八小時的學霸睡得正沉，驀地被搖醒。

「嗯……太白？」

「魏晉文學史的考試範圍，我還沒複習完……」

「現在都午夜了。」杜甫揉揉雙眼，看向隔壁床的崔宗之，這傢伙嫌疑很大，除了他，誰還會把李白放進來？

此刻正在挑燈夜戰的崔宗之，卻是一臉無辜的表情，比了個「我也沒辦法」的手勢。

「睡飽了才有精神唸書嘛。」李白振振有詞。

「你睡飽了我可沒有！」被搖醒的杜甫顯得很暴躁。

「駱老師說我期末沒考八十分就要當我，必修被當就得擋修，擋修了就不能跟你同班上課。」

「……」杜甫知道自己向來拒絕不了李白，遂只有認命下床，拉開檯燈打開書本：「只講一次喔。」

「好。」李白安分地坐到桌前，笑出了酒窩。

三、

杜甫認真地將所有章節題目筆記講過一遍，講解完最後一題終於撐不住趴在桌上睡著了。

集中精神聽完課的學生將睡著的小老師抱回床上，輕手輕腳地離開他的寢室之前，順手把桌上的鬧鐘往後調一小時。

四、

所有同學都很詫異，作息規律從不遲到的學霸為什麼黑著眼圈來考試？

五、

「終於考完啦──嗚嗚嗚嗚痛！」

李白伸了個懶腰，耳朵就被用力扯了下，回頭看見扯他耳朵的杜甫一臉快哭的表情：

「有沒有什麼可以墊胃的，我快餓死了。」  
「哎？還沒吃早餐？」

「託你的福！」

「我只是希望你睡飽一點……」

「……」這傢伙完全忘記有「遲到三十分鐘扣考」這條規定對吧！

「想吃什麼，我請。」

看到杜甫臉上的黑氣散去些許，李白終於鬆了口氣。

六、

時間是期末考完當天中午，地點是駱賓王教授的研究室。

看著原本想一起去吃早餐（其實時候已經不早）卻被喊來約談的兩位學生，駱賓王面色凝重：

「連筆跡都模仿得這麼像，你們怎麼不快點結婚算了！」  
  
  
七、

李白與杜甫對看一眼，一頭霧水。

駱賓王繼續語重心長：「青蓮啊，怎麼可以唆使學弟跟你交換考卷呢？子美啊，就算對象是仰慕已久的學長，幫他作弊也是絕對不能容忍的！」  
  
  
八、  
  
平常認真聽課勤作筆記的學生空著最後一道題沒寫，幾乎沒來上課學生的反而考了最高分，哪個老師能不懷疑？

儘管駱賓王已經對照過兩人平日的筆跡，李白的字雋秀飄逸，杜甫的字瘦硬剛勁，風格大為不同，努力模仿也難以逼肖；而且兩人座位相隔甚遠，考試時張九齡主任親自監考的，也不可能放任他們交頭接耳……

難道是靈魂互穿？不，駱賓王搖頭。他相信科學。

那麼，只剩下一種可能了。  
  
  
九、  
  
_「學長好壞……明天一早就要考試……不要再……」_

_「剛剛不是還很熱情嗎？別哭了，課堂筆記借我就放過你♡♡♡」_

在駱賓王的腦內畫面中，這件懸案染上不少旖旎的色彩。  
  
  
十、  
  
該來的果然還是逃不掉。

「老師，我知道錯了。」李白平靜的聲音打斷了駱賓王想落天外的腦補：「雖然我沒有作弊，但是臨時抱佛腳還是太過投機，老師可以再出一張考卷，我願意在老師面前重寫一次。」

「青蓮？」杜甫驚訝地望向李白，有點不敢相信這就是偷懶技能滿點的他。

「還有子美並沒有犯錯，要處罰請處罰我，是我害他寫不完考卷的──」

「不，老師，我私下幫青蓮補課，等同無視老師權威、有違考試公平，如果一定要處罰青蓮的話，請連我一起……」

現在是什麼狀況？

駱賓王嘴角揚起，神色變得更加微妙。

「這樣吧，你們給我好好反省，寫完悔過書，我就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。」

其實在期末成績送出以前安排重考都不是問題，但是，多改兩份考卷實在太麻煩了，駱賓王看著桌上的高高疊起的考卷，心想多一事不如少一事。

十一、

當同學們都快樂地去遊玩時，李白和杜甫被迫留在駱賓王的研究室，對著大疊空白的紙張。

沒有作弊寫什麼悔過書！

十二、

但還是非寫不可。

「這就是所謂的『天刑之，安可解』吧！」李白看著眼前的白紙，驀地迸出一句。

「八佾舞於庭。」杜甫冷冷看他一眼：「你也真是敢說！」*  
  
  
十三、

等到二人滿頭大汗地走出駱賓王的研究室，看到一個頎長的身影站在門邊，顯然已經久候多時。

十四、

「我相信你們都沒有作弊。」孟浩然的語氣極為誠懇。

「多謝學長。」李白表示感激。

「我覺得，駱老師也相信你們不會作弊。」

「咦？」兩人同聲。

「駱老師只是想叫你們去結ㄏㄨㄣ──呃、只是想拿到你們的手稿而已。」

「什麼？」兩人不敢相信。

「啊，我的推測是這樣的。畢竟你們文筆那麼好，書法也各有風格，老師當然想留著珍藏啊。再者，古人云發憤著書，文章寫得最好的，往往是受到冤枉的人──」

「老師真是過分。」李白哀怨地說：「發憤著書什麼的、窮而後工什麼的，還不是窮酸文人自我安慰的混帳話，誰想要自己的悔過書名留青史啊！」

「……」杜甫其實也有滿腹牢騷想說，受到這種莫名其妙的冤枉任誰都想罵上兩句，可是他早餐和午餐都沒吃、方才又搜腸刮肚地寫了幾千字的悔過書，現在餓得連咬牙切齒的力氣都沒有。

孟浩然一時也不知道怎麼安慰兩位好友。

「好啦別難過了……少伯他們剛剛邀我去曲江釣魚，你們一起來嗎？」

「好！」無精打采的兩人眼睛同時亮了起來。  
  
  
十五、

看著三個學生說說笑笑地走遠了，站在走廊盡頭的陳子昂蹙起了眉頭。

他沒敲門就走進駱賓王的研究室。

「是伯玉嗎？快請坐。」

陳子昂並沒有坐下，他與人講話向來習慣站著，駱賓王苦笑，放下考卷和朱筆，也站了起來。

「陳老師一臉殺氣，何苦呢？改考卷改得心煩了？」

陳子昂不客氣地開口了：

「青蓮同學在我的課上表現很好，雖然調皮了點，品行卻很端正，不可能作弊。這事一定有什麼誤會，希望駱老師查明真相！你要是敢當掉青蓮，我一定──」

「沒想到啊沒想到。正氣凜然的陳老師也這麼護短。」駱賓王忍俊不禁，將兩疊紙遞給陳子昂：「我當然不會當掉他們。」  
  
  
十六、  
  
兩份悔過書都是洋洋灑灑四頁半，比寫期末考卷還要認真。想少改考卷的如意算盤似乎打錯了，不過駱賓王並未顯出任何沮喪的情緒，因為……

悔過書的題目是〈我以後絕不在期末考前熬夜幫青蓮補課〉和〈我以後絕不強迫子美在期末考前熬夜幫我補課〉。

這是巧合嗎？不，這絕對是愛情！

陳子昂看完悔過書也深受感動，但他顯然沒有和駱賓王想到一處：「真是兩個正直的孩子。我就說吧，我量才的眼光絕對不錯！」

「陳老師不必擔心。上回宋老師的論文差點開天窗，我生氣是生氣，最後還不是替他寫完了？*」駱賓王笑了笑：「對兩個無心犯錯的學生，我自然不至於……」

陳子昂頓感無語：「你還炫耀上了？也太沒原則了吧！」

十七、

在隔壁研究室改考卷的宋之問打了好大一個噴嚏。為什麼偏偏在這種要緊時刻感冒呢？

想到學生們已經開開心心放暑假去了，自己卻還在水深火熱的考卷地獄中，宋之問頓感生無可戀。

「就不能晚一個禮拜送期末成績嗎……還有兩篇宮廷文學研討會的論文還沒審……啊、頭好痛……」

宋之問盯著考卷上密密麻麻的字，眼皮愈來愈沉，終於，額頭「咚」一聲撞上了桌面。  
  
  
十八、

風和日麗的午後，釣魚的學生們忽然起了一陣騷動。

「浩然掉到水裡了！」

因為釣魚技術欠佳而被推派去跑腿買魚餌的王昌齡，立時跳入水中，將嗆了好幾口水的孟浩然撈上了岸。

可以想見，剛買回的魚餌也全數散落溪中……

「少伯釣魚不行，撈美人魚的技術倒是不錯。」看著全身溼透的王昌齡和孟浩然，李白的笑容十分燦爛。

「……」孟浩然低頭看著自己濕透的白衫，變得幾乎透明，頓時想死的感覺都有。

王昌齡瞪了李白一眼，出於報復，搶過李白手中剛剛烤熟的烤魚串，李白未及抗議，王昌齡已經咬了一口，確定溫度沒有太燙，就將魚串遞給孟浩然。

「好餓……」杜甫看著溪中漂浮的魚餌和大快朵頤的魚群，還有被王昌齡餵食的孟浩然，什麼都不想說。

李白覺得他大概再請杜甫吃一百頓大餐都無法消除他的心理陰影。  
  
  
十九、

宋之問從桌前抬起頭時，桌上不知何時多了一杯熱茶。

而門口一閃而過的那個背影，他是再熟悉不過了。

二十、

送走陳子昂後，駱賓王繼續聚精會神地研究桌上兩份悔過書。

一個淒美動人的故事已經在他腦內成形了。  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 【註釋】
> 
> [一]「天刑之，安可解」出自《莊子·德充符》，莊子透過老聃與叔山無趾的對話，道出有道德使命感者如孔子，終其一生必須受其枷鎖。太白的詩不乏以孔聖自比者，口氣不小，如[「我志在刪述，垂輝映千春。希聖如有立，絕筆於獲麟」](https://sou-yun.com/Query.aspx?type=poem1&id=25930)。而「八佾舞於庭」出自《論語·八佾》：「孔子謂季氏：八佾舞於庭，是可忍也，孰不可忍也？」總之，這裡的乖寶寶子美認為太白自比為孔子是在自肥（ ~~雖然子美生氣的時候也寫過[「儒術於我何有哉，孔丘盜跖俱塵埃」](https://sou-yun.cn/Query.aspx?type=poem1&id=31835)這種大逆不道的話啦~~）。
> 
> [二]宋之問的[靈隱寺題詩](https://sou-yun.com/Query.aspx?type=poem1&id=22183)，傳說寫到一半靈感枯竭，遇到駱賓王，駱幫助他續成。此傳說未必可信，但是我認為駱賓王是個腦補功功力很強的詩人，並且也不排斥替人捉刀代筆（看他洋洋灑灑的[〈代女道士王靈妃贈道士李榮〉](https://sou-yun.com/Query.aspx?type=poem1&id=42169)就可以想見），所以本篇就根據這點展開了（ry
> 
> [三] 李杜的字跡差異，可以參考李白留下的唯一書法作品〈上陽臺帖〉，以及（疑似）杜甫寫的碑拓〈嚴公九日南山詩〉（[也有人認為是偽作，理由詳見此](https://www.weibo.com/p/23041844487fdf0102v7p6)）、新出土的金華山杜詩刻石。杜甫的書法美學觀大致可以總結為[「書貴瘦硬方通神」](https://sou-yun.cn/Query.aspx?type=poem1&id=31570)，與盛唐總體的書法風格很不一樣。
> 
> [四] 關於陳子昂與李白的「師徒關係」：本篇是架空，所以大幅縮短人物的年齡差，以文學史的視角來看，李白對陳子昂確實有著風格的承繼：「獨陳拾遺首倡高雅沖澹之音，一掃六代之纖弱，趨於黃初、建安矣。太白、韋、柳繼出，皆自子昂發之……」（語見劉克莊[《後村詩話》](https://ctext.org/wiki.pl?if=gb&chapter=347071#p26)）
> 
> [五] 崔宗之是李白好友，至少是很好的酒友：「憶與崔宗之，白水弄素月。時過菊潭上，縱酒無休歇。」至於崔宗之與杜甫是否相熟，從現存史料無法完全確定，杜甫對崔宗之的描述是：「宗之瀟灑美少年，舉觴白眼望青天，皎如玉樹臨風前」，不像完全不認識，但也未必是熟識。這裡設定成室友是為了劇情的小小私心(*´▽`*)


End file.
